goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Goldeneye Setup Editor
The Goldeneye Setup Editor is a hacking tool developed by SubDrag, with assistance from zoinkity, Wreck, and the contributions of countless other hackers. The editor has numerous functions, and has certainly exceeded the setup editor moniker. As of version 2.4, the editor now officially has support for Perfect Dark. Goldeneye Setup Editor 1.0 Originally released in 2006, the Goldeneye Setup Editor 1.0 was the first editor capable of editing GoldenEye's stage setups. Previously they could only be edited by hand with a hex editor, or in the game's memory with a GameShark. The editor contained just about everything needed to completely redesign a stage, but had a high learning curve, due to the lack of any way of seeing changes outside of playing the game. The tool was updated in 2007 with a full 3D view.. Goldeneye Setup Editor 2.0 In 2007, version 2.0 of the GoldenEye Setup Editor was released. It originally started out with the same features as the original, but also added the visual editor, a full 3D view of the level. Most edits could be made in the visual editor directly, rather than using multiple editing windows, as 1.0 required. The feature set has steadily increased since its release, and it now allows almost total customization of GoldenEye, and can even be used with Perfect Dark. Features The official feature list, from the documentation: *Navigate through every level from Goldeneye (including Citadel) visually, to any coordinate *See objects and presets visually *Move, resize, and rotate using the built-in toolbar *Insert, delete, and clone tool for objects and presets *Modify the intro swirl and camera scene positions *Select and edit multiple objects simultaneously *Insert safes and items into safes easily and quickly *View and edit clipping and portals for each level *View, create and modify guard paths visually *Export/Import .obj Room models into Goldeneye for all new levels *Quicksave your ROM by pressing F5 for testing in Project 64 *Play levels with the Doctor V64 (and other backup devices) *All of the features from version 1.0, including editing all aspects of a Goldeneye setup file, grabbing coordinates from Project 64, uploading the setup and text file to console through the parallel port and GameShark, text modification, briefing edior, action block modification using Goldeneye's Pseudocode, edit the intro scene, presets, objects, and much, much more Controls Visual Editor Basic Controls (Press F1 in Visual Editor for more comprehensive help): :Visual movement: :Q: Move Forwards :Z: Move Backwards :A: Strafe Left :D: Strafe Right :W: Move Up :X: Move Down :Left Arrow: Yaw Left :Right Arrow: Yaw Right :R: Yaw 180 Degrees :Up Arrow: Pitch Down :Down Arrow: Pitch Up :C: Roll Left :V: Roll Right :Space: Go to Nearest Room :O: Go to Previous Numbered Room :P: Go to Next Numbered Room :F1: Help Menu :F3: Screenshot :F5: Quick Convert ROM Mouse: Pointer: Move Mode Up/Down Move Up/Down Node Green Rotate: Rotate Around Object's "Up" Axis Blue Rotate: Rotate around Object's "Right" Axis Four Purple: Size object Purple L/R: Resize X size of 27XX Presets/Objects Green U/D: Resize Y size of 27XX Presets/Objects Yellow B/F: Resize Z size of 27XX Presets/Objects 21990/39850 Modification The editor contains a tool which can edit the massive data block located at offset 0x21990 in GoldenEye, and 0x39850 in Perfect Dark. This allows for things such as stage, weapon, and multiplayer character properties to be edited. It also contains an area where new files can be injected. This is most useful for adding stage setups that are larger than the one they replace. Category:Hacking Information Category:Goldeneye Editing Category:Programs